Rift Activity
by tara rose drake
Summary: someone who knows Jack's past and most of his secrets has come through the rift...
1. Chapter 1: Trouble with the Rift

**Rift Activity**

Here is my very first published fanfiction! I hope that you like it! I dedicate this to my mom...mommy I love you and hope that you like it! I don't own anything, so don't sue me. Please read and respond!

_This story takes place after the events from _CHILDREN OF EARTH_, as if the events of _MIRICLE DAY_ have never happened or taken place. Gwen has had her baby, a little girl, and Rhys has officially joined the team. Jack, Gwen, and Rhys have re-built the HUB, information center, and the Tower._

Chapter 1: Trouble with the Rift

"Jack!" Gwen yelled loudly, sounding alarmed. "What?" Jack yelled back gruffly, not wanting to get up from his desk. "We've got a problem!" Gwen yelled back. Jack groaned and tromped down the stairs, out into the heart of the newly re-built Hub. "What have we got?" he asked seriously. "I'm reading some serious Rift activity," Gwen motioned to her view screen. "Where?" Jack asked, stepping up behind her. She punched several keys on the keyboard and then blinked. "Rift Valley, in Africa?" she stated, puzzled. "Mmmm…" Jack nodded. "Aptly named," he mused aloud. "Jack, that's not funny!" Gwen hit him in the arm. "What's not funny?" Rhys asked, entering the room, holding his daughter, Anwen, over his shoulder. "We've got major Rift activity in Africa," Gwen told her husband, reaching for the baby. "Africa?" Rhys clarified, handing the baby to his wife. "Isn't that a bit out of our jurisdiction?" Rhys asked, comically. Jack burst out laughing. Gwen shot him a look and Jack tried to control himself. "Sorry," he struggled to stop laughing. Rhys snickered softly. "This is no joke!" Gwen boomed. Anwen fussed softly; Gwen patted her back soothingly, to calm her down.

The computer buzzed and beeped loudly, breaking the short silence. Jack turned to look at the screen, seriously. Gwen handed the baby back to Rhys and glanced at the screen over Jack's shoulder. "What is it?" Rhys asked, pulling his daughter closer to him. "The energy signature is moving," Gwen answered, surprised. "Have you ever seen this happen before, Jack?" she turned to face Jack. He shook his head. "Never," he stated flatly. The screen beeped again. "Now this may be a problem," Jack retorted. "Why?" Rhys asked, fear creeping into his voice. "Because," Gwen started, "we don't know if someone or something is coming through," she turned back to Jack. Jack punched several keys on the keyboard. Gwen began pacing the floor in a huff. "And where exactly is this energy thing headed?" Rhys asked, fidgeting with the baby absently. Gwen turned back to Jack. "Well?" she asked, placing a hand on her daughter's back and rubbing softly. Jack turned to face them both. "Right toward us." Gwen gasped. "Oh," Rhys groaned, looking at his wife. "And that's bad?" he questioned, but already knew the answer. "Very bad!" Gwen agreed. The computer whirled loudly. They all turned to the screen. "It's here!" Jack looked up at the high ceiling, wondering what they would find waiting for them.

* * *

><p>"OOWW!" she cried, landing hard on the pavement. She stood, shakily, adjusted her glasses, and dusted herself off. She looked around, trying to find her bearings. She looked up and saw a large, silver monument. "Wow…" she awed. The people passing stared at the strange girl, staring up at the sky. "Um…excuse me?" she walked up to an old man, hobbling by with a cane. "Could you tell me where I am? I seem to be a little lost," she smiled. The old man looked her up and down, baffled by what he saw before him. She looked disheveled; her shoulder-length blonde hair was up in a messy pony-tail. She wore a pair of lime-green pajama bottoms, with rhinestone peace signs on the leg cuffs and a plain grey tank top; she wasn't wearing any shoes. "You're at the Millennium Center, in Cardiff, darling," he answered, trying to be pleasant, but finding the girl in front of him rather odd. She nodded, furrowing her brows in thought. "Right, Cardiff…" she looked around again. She turned back to the old man and smiled a syrupy smile. "Could you also tell me WHEN I am? What year it is, I mean," she asked, ever so sweetly. The old man was taken aback. He turned and walked away briskly. She started wide-eyed after him. "Geez, it was just a simple question," she yelled after the disappearing stranger, all the while, getting looks from the passing throng.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, Gwen, take the stairs and I'll take the lift," Jack pointed to the stairwell, as he stepped onto the rising platform. Gwen nodded and ran for the stairs. Rhys followed up behind her. She turned and put up her hand to stop him. "No, you don't." she shook her head. Rhys sighed. "Come on, Gwen." She shook her head again. "You stay here with the baby," her voice full of resolve. "But you don't know what's up there!" Rhys retorted, worry evident in his voice. "That's why you stay here." She turned and went up a few steps, then stopped short. She kissed Rhys and her daughter. "If a hair is out of place on her head, there will be trouble," she smiled. Rhys chuckled. "I Love you, you big idiot," she smiled at her husband. And with that, she turned and ran up the stairs. Rhys turned and looked up at Jack. Jack smiled. "I won't let anything happen to her," he promised and winked. Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your mummy is a crazy woman!" he whispered to his daughter, cuddled in his arms; the baby cooed softly back. Rhys looked up and watched as Jack became smaller and smaller, until the platform broke through to the surface above.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A One of a Kind Girl

**Rift Activity**

_Chapter 2: Here it is! Enjoy! I don't own anything!_

Chapter 2: A One of a Kind Girl

Gwen ran with all her might, up the long staircase. She reached the Information Station that was used as a cover for Torchwood. She thought about how Ianto enjoyed setting up the brochure stands before it got blown up and … she pushed the thoughts out of her head. Even after all this time, it was still hard; even more so after they had re-built the Hub. She quickly wiped away the tears straining her eyes and got ready for what was outside the door. She placed a hand on the gun in the holster in the small of her back and took a deep breath. She didn't know what she was about to face but she had to be ready for anything. She paused just a fraction of a heartbeat, then pushed the door open and blinked in the bright sunlight.

She stepped out into the sun and stopped short. Nothing seemed different. She looked around, waiting for a monster or something to jump out; but there was nothing. Everything was the same as every other day; except for the strange blonde girl in her pajama's, walking around aimlessly. She released her gun and made sure that it was not showing and started walking to the trap-door at the base of the large tower.

As she got closer, she noticed that the blonde in the pajamas was circling the tower curiously, as if she were looking for something. When Gwen got closer, she stepped up in front of the blonde. "Hi!" Gwen smiled, faking sincerity, until she had a better handle on the girl in front of her. "You seem a bit lost. Can I help you with anything?" she asked with a smile. The blonde looked Gwen up and down with a quick flick of her eyes. "No, I'm fine, thanks," the blonde smiled and tried to step passed Gwen. Gwen's eyes dropped quickly to where the platform was located, wondering about Jack. The blonde suddenly turned back to Gwen. "Could you tell me today's date?" she smiled a sweet smile. Gwen looked confused. "The date?" Gwen clarified. "Yes, and the year, too, if you don't mind," the blonde looked expectedly at Gwen. "It's July 23, 2011," Gwen retorted. The blonde nodded knowingly. "Okay, right… 2011…good year…well sort of…" the blonde mused aloud. Gwen stood unmoving and a bit freaked out at the strange girl in front of her. The blonde suddenly gasped, making Gwen jump. "Where are my manners? My father would flip out at me right now … although he can be a bit rude at times, too," the blonde was lost in thought. She shook her head to clear it. She reached out a hand for Gwen's. "I'm Odessa," she grabbed Gwen's hand, her eyes expectedly looking at her. "And you are?" Odessa prompted. "Gwen," she answered flatly. "Gwen, nice to meet you!" Odessa boomed loudly, shaking Gwen's hand vigorously, annoying Gwen to no end. Odessa smiled warmly, not letting go of Gwen's hand. "And could you tell your friend in the coat to put away his gun, if you don't mind? They are off-putting and make me nervous," Odessa shuttered as she said the word gun.

* * *

><p>Rhys put the baby down for a nap, in the crib that Jack had set up in the Conference Room; then paced the floor, impatiently. He tried to distract himself by rearranging and reorganizing the file folders strung on the long conference table. He went to check on the baby, who had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had put her down.<p>

He finally planted himself in front of the main computer monitor. He sighed and punched several keys. The screen whizzed to life and there, on the screen, was his wife talking to a strange-looking girl. He smiled; nothing had happened to her. "Yet," the voice in the back of his mind gave forth. He shook his head, and pushed the thought back. Nothing seemed to be wrong or out of place. "Guess we were worried about nothing," he ventured aloud. He punched another few more keys and the angle changed. 'Where was Jack,' he thought, changing the angle once again, but coming up with nothing. He hit the CCTV footage angle back to Gwen and the odd girl.

Suddenly Jack materialized next to his wife; Rhys jumped at the sight of it. Jack lowered his gun and smiled at the stranger. She seemed to be friendly and not threatening, but Rhys wasn't sure; Gwen was up there and he always worried about her when she was 'out on a mission', and he wasn't there with her.

* * *

><p>Gwen's mouth fell open in shock. She looked around, not she was talking about. Then she heard Jack chuckle. He stepped off the lift and lowered his gun, placing it back in the side holster. "How did you…?" Gwen trailed off. "Saw through the perception filter?" Odessa finished the thought. Gwen nodded without speaking, still in shock. Even knowing where the lift was 'hidden' she still had not known Jack was there. "Never really worked on me," Odessa shrugged nonchalantly.<p>

Jack stepped off the lift and stood next to Gwen, placing an arm protectively around she shoulders. He looked at the blonde in front of him and smiled his dazzling smile. He extended a hand. "Captain…" he started, but was cut short. "JACK HARKNESS!" Odessa squealed loudly, attracting stares from passersby. Jack and Gwen exchanged puzzled looks. "And should I know you? Because if I do, I think I would remember someone like _you_," he enunciated the last word smoothly; making Odessa shake with excitement and making Gwen roll her eyes. "Oh, no, we've never met; but I know _all about you_," she smiled and bit her lower lip, taking him in slowly. Jack straightened, to his full height, and flirted back, smiling.

Gwen looked at both of them and sighed loudly. "Do you two need a room?" she retorted coldly. Jack cleared his throat. "I wouldn't mind," Odessa smirked, then thrust a hand over her mouth. Jack looked at her surprised expression. Something was very familiar about her, he kept thinking. Her grey-blue reminded him of someone; someone that he used to know. Her eyes gleamed behind her thick-framed glasses. "Are you sure that we haven't met before?" he asked, breaking his concentration on her eyes. "I'm positive," Odessa giggled. "But like I said before, I've heard a lot about you; all sorts of stories and whatnot," Odessa chortled, raising an eyebrow, clearly remembering something she was not saying. Gwen rolled her eyes again. Odessa shivered and hugged herself tightly. "Um…not to be rude or anything like that, but could we maybe go inside or something? It's a little chilly out here and as you can see, I am clearly not dressed properly for this type of weather!" she motioned to her attire with a small wave of her hand, then shivered again. "I would appreciate it if we could go down the little lift thing and into the Hub of your Torchwood station," Odessa stammered, the cold really getting to her now. "Wait, how did you…" Gwen blurted angrily, not being able to figure this girl out. "Why not?" Jack smiled his dazzling smile at Gwen, slipping out of his long coat. "Here," he offered it to Odessa and draped it around her shoulders. "Th…thank you," Odessa stammered, a little taken aback, but appreciative of the gesture.

Gwen grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away from the tower. "What are you thinking?" Gwen said angrily, through gritted her teeth. She glared with all her might at Jack and hit him hard in the arm. "I…" Jack started. "We don't even know this girl; we don't know who she is or what she wants or where she came from! We know nothing about her and you want to bring her home with you! Do you have to bring home every stray puppy that you find?" she ranted. Jack put up his hand to stop her. "She hasn't threatened us or anyone else and she seems really nice," Jack stated matter-of-factly, looking over his shoulder and waving to Odessa. She laughed and waved sarcastically back. He turned back to Gwen. "And it's my call," he eyed Gwen seriously. Gwen huffed. "Fine," she mumbled, a little defeated. Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl," he cooed. She pushed passed him, with more force than was needed.

Jack turned and walked back toward Odessa and the tower. "Okay," he clapped his hands together. "Let's go!" he smiled and took a step toward the lift. "I'll take the stairs," Gwen volunteered. "You sure? There's plenty of room on here," Jack said back. Gwen shook her head and eyed Odessa. "Suit yourself," Jack shrugged and put a hand on Odessa's back. They both stepped up onto the platform. Gwen turned and trudged back to the Information Center and the stairwell below it. "Let's go!" Jack jumped up and down on the platform. Odessa laughed and shook her head, as if watching a small child. "Allons-y!" Odessa shouted enthusiastically. Jack looked at her and opened his mouth, then decided against it.

They descended in silence for several seconds. "So," Jack ventured. "Odessa. That's an interesting name," he pondered. "Yeah, it's Greek," Odessa explained, "it means long journey." Jack nodded. Odessa smiled thoughtfully. "It's kind of a little joke between my mother and father." Jack's brow furrowed. "How so?" He was trying to figure her out, with little success. She sighed. "Well, when my parents first met, my father was kind of in a bad place; but my mother changed him. Then they lost touch, literally; their whole relationship is like one long journey." The platform landed with a light thud. "Welcome to Torchwood!" Jack waved a hand about the open Hub.


	3. Chapter 3: The Grudge and The Secret

Sorry it has taken so long...midterms for school and all that jazz. I know it's short, am working on the ending. Hope you like! Please R & R! I don't own anything!

Chapter 3: The Grudge and The Secret

"Who's the girl?" Rhys asked, as he turned to face the platform. "And where's Gwen?" he asked, getting nervous. "Here!" Gwen panted, coming down the stairs. "This is Odessa," Jack told Rhys, stepping off the lift and reached out his hand to help Odessa down. She smiled and took his hand. "Odessa, this is Gwen's husband, Rhys," Jack introduced.

Gwen huffed over to her husband, who was staring at the blonde in front of him, a little too closely. Gwen hit him, knocking him back to Earth. "What?" he whined, rubbing his arm. "Where's the baby?" she asked. "Oh, you have a baby!" Odessa cooed. "Yeah, a little girl," Rhys smiled, pleased that the cute blonde was talking an interest in him. "I have two little brothers at home, but they're not babies anymore," she said, somewhat sadly. "I just LOVE little ones!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and posed her question again. Rhys pointed to the Conference Room; Gwen turned on her heel and headed for the room, glad to be away from the blonde. As she walked through the door to the Conference Room, she heard Odessa laugh loudly; the sound was sweet and musical. "Even her laugh is cute!' Gwen thought angrily. She shook her head, trying to forget about the bubbly blonde outside. She looked down in the small crib holding her sleeping daughter and smiled. She reached a hand in and rubbed the baby's back softly. The baby stretched and opened her eyes widely; the baby looked up at her mother, smiled, and started to scream loudly.

"Need some help?" Gwen heard from behind her. She frowned, recognizing the sweet, musical voice of the bubbly blonde. "No, thank you," Gwen retorted, through clenched teeth. "Okay," sang Odessa coolly. Gwen huffed; she reached down and picked up her screaming daughter. She pulled the baby close and bounced the baby softly. She rubbed her back gently. "You're okay, baby," she repeated, somewhat frustrated; but nothing Gwen tried seemed to sooth the howling infant. Gwen turned and looked briskly at Odessa; who smiled and shrugged knowingly. Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. "You're punishing me, aren't you?" she thought to herself. Gwen nodded toward Odessa.

Odessa stretched out her arms and Gwen handed her the still wailing child. Odessa fidgeted with the child a few seconds, trying to find the perfect hold. She placed her hand flat on the girl's back and swayed ever-so-slightly; she began to hum softly. Gwen watched in awe as after only a minute or two, the baby had calmed down and stopped crying. Odessa smiled at both mother and baby and continued to hum her lullaby; Gwen saw that the baby's eyes began to grow heavy and soon shut and the she could hear her daughter sleeping soundly. Odessa moved her hand over the baby's back. She then carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping infant, placed her back in the small crib.

She pulled the flowered-pink blanket over the baby. She bent down and kissed the baby's head gently. "Good night, sweet princess," she whispered, "and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest!" She straightened and turned to leave the room; Gwen followed dumb-founded. When the door closed behind them both, Gwen turned and stared at Odessa. "How did you do that?" Gwen asked, trying to keep her mouth off the floor. "I guess I just have a knack with babies. I get it from my father; he was great with me and my brothers when we were younger," Odessa giggled; she turned and walked down the stairs, back to the two men at the center of the Hub.

"What about the song? I've never heard it before. It sounded beautiful," Gwen inquired. "What song?" Rhys asked not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "The song she sang to put the baby right to sleep." Gwen restated for the other two Jack and Rhys nodded. "It's just a little lullaby that my father used to singe to me when I was little; he still sometimes sings it for my brother," she remembered. "It sounds so unfamiliar and foreign," Gwen thought out loud. "Like it was from another world." Rhys turned to his wife confused. Jack glanced at Odessa gauging her reaction; there wasn't one. "Not that it wasn't beautiful," Gwen added blushing. "Thank you," she said honestly. Odessa smiled and blushed pink. "It was nothing," she waved her hand for emphasis.

"So your dad, he sings to you kids?" Jack stretched, attempting subtle small-talk and failed. Odessa looked at him quizzically. "Well, he tries to," she stated. "Sometimes, it was just horrible; most nights he would just tell us stories."

Jack nodded. "What kind of stories?" Rhys asked, intrigued. "Well," Odessa thought about the right answer. "Adventure stories, mostly; saving the world, rescuing the damsel in distress, that type of thing," she answered rapidly. "Stories about me?" Jack asked, eyeing her curiously. She smiled. "Yes, stories about you, Jack," she shook her head, laughing.

"Now just wait a minute!" Gwen stepped up in front of Odessa. "You don't _personally_ know Jack, right?" Gwen asked, starting to pace. "Right," Odessa nodded. Gwen frowned. "You've just heard all these stories about him? Then you decided to come and meet him?" Gwen stated. Odessa nodded without speaking. "Well, then how do your parents know Jack?" Gwen retorted coldly, forgetting about the help she had received concerning her daughter. Odessa blinked and hesitated a fraction of a second. "They saved the world together," she stated matter-of-factly, sounding slightly irritated. Jack blinked and was taken aback. Gwen turned to face him, her eyes questing his face for an answer.

Jack stopped to think. "Could you be a little bit more specific, please?" he suggested. "I have saved the world a time or two," Jack snickered in amusement at himself. Gwen snorted. "Or twelve." Jack rolled her eyes and smiled his charming smile. "Remember anyone is particular?" Rhys posed. Jack scrunched up his face in thought. "Well, there were all the times with you guys and…" he trailed off, a tear coming to his eye; he blinked it away quickly. "Then there were the couple of times with the Doctor and Rose, and then…" Jack stopped short. He turned and stared at Odessa. Rose; she looked just like Rose!


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Revealed

Sorry for the **long wait**... school projects are a killer for a story writer...and sorry for the length, hope to have more in the next week or so...thanks to lizzy for the help. Please R&R. Hope you like...I don;t own anything!

Chapter 4: The Secret Revealed

"No," Jack shook his head vehemently, stepping back from Odessa. "No, no, no! You can't be…" he trailed off, staring into her deep blue eyes; he saw tears forming and starting to well over. She tried to blink them away. Gwen looked from Jack to Odessa, and back to Jack again; Rhys just looked lost and dumb-founded, not knowing or understanding what was happening.

Jack's mind was reeling. He took a breath and placed a hand over his eyes, thinking. He shook his to clear it; it didn't help; his mind was still racing. He opened his eyes again and looked into Odessa's eyes. Their eyes met briefly; she quickly stared at the ground.

"If you really are…" Jack couldn't finish the sentence. "How did you get here? I mean, I thought that she was…" he asked after a few seconds hesitation. Odessa smiled and looked up at Jack's face. "The Rift," she whispered, barely audible. Jack laughed out loud. "So close all this time!" he chuckled softly to himself; Odessa smiled weakly.

Gwen didn't know what to do or think. "What did she mean?" Gwen shot at Jack; she then turned on Odessa. "What did you mean, 'The Rift'? Are you saying that you CAME THROUGH the Rift? Because that would be –- that would just be impossible!" Gwen sputtered, shocked.

"Nothing is impossible, Gwen; you should know that by this time! And yes, to answer your question, she did come through the Rift," Jack voiced, placing an arm around Odessa's shoulder and clapping a hand on her back. Odessa smiled weakly and shrugged Jack's hand away. Jack clapped his hands behind his back and took a step back from her. "So…" Jack rocked back onto the balls of his feet. "Let's help to find a way to get this pretty thing back _'home'_," Jack grinned, using air quotes. Gwen looked wide-eyed, her mouth falling open. "And how do you propose we do that, Jack? Just open the Rift and push her in, and hope for the best?" Gwen threw up her hands in exasperation.

Odessa suddenly stiffened; she looked up toward the surface. "Oh, god, what now?" Gwen retorted rudely. "What is it?" Jack asked, nervously. "He – he's coming!" she stammered with no expression. The room was silent. "Who's coming, darling?" Rhys asked, stepping towards her. Odessa said nothing, just kept staring heavenward. A strange sound broke the silence of the Hub; it was a strange whirling sound. Jack recognized the strange sound at once and gasped. Odessa looked at Jack. "He's here…"


	5. Chapter 5: Visitors Arrive

Sorry for such a long delay! Special thanks to my understanding sister, riah! Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R! I don't own, so don't sue me...

Chapter 5: Visitors Arrive…

"He's here…" The words rang through the silent Hub. "Who's here, exactly?" Rhys asked nervously. Gwen looked up toward the surface, a puzzled look on her face; she then took in a quick breath. "I know that sound…" she turned to look at Jack. "Isn't that…?"

Jack's eyes were looking heavenward; his eyes wide and full of excitement. "Oh, my GOD!" he smiled broadly, jumping up and down like a small, excited child.

Odessa stood motionless, her eyes still gaping wide and upward. "Odessa?" Rhys asked; she didn't move. Gwen stepped over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Odessa, are you alright?" Odessa didn't blink. "He - he's here…" she whispered again, barely audible.

"What are we waiting for, guys? Let's go!" Jack bellowed impatiently, noticingly vibrating next to the stairs. Gwen chose to ignore him.

"What's wrong with her?" Rhys whispered to his wife, biting his lower lip nervously. "Odessa, honey," Gwen grabbed the girl's chin and pulled her gaze to meet her own. Odessa's eyes slowly met Gwen's; there were tears pooling in her blue eyes.

Gwen and Odessa's gaze met; Odessa blinked several times, snapping her back to reality, or at least the closest thing to it. "You alright?" Rhys asked her, worry in his voice. "Right as rain," Odessa answered, smiling, trying to cover; she turned her back on the group, wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Good, fine. Everyone's great. Now, can we go NOW?" Jack ran over and grabbed Odessa's hand firmly in his. He dragged her over to the stairwell. He paused a fraction of a heartbeat, smiling broadly; he pulled Odessa unwillingly up the stairs behind him. "Jack! WAIT!" Gwen raced up the stairs after them.

"I'll just stay here, then!" Rhys called after them. He sighed heavily. "I never get to have any fun," he pouted, begrudgingly flopping into the nearest chair, flipping on the CCTV cameras to spy and keep tabs on the others.

* * *

><p>The duo got to the Information Station first and Jack made a jump over the large desk and ran for the door; Odessa stopped short, standing next to the desk. "What are you waiting for?" Jack asked, puzzled. "Don't you want to see him? I mean, he is your…" he trailed off, not knowing what to call it. "I – uh…" she sighed. "I'm – a – little nervous…that's all," she fidgeted under his gaze.<p>

"Why?" he asked, stepping away from the door. She crinkled her nose nervously. "What if…?" she trailed off, then took a breath. "What if he doesn't like me? Or… he may be too different and…Oh, I don't know," she threw up her hands.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what, he will absolutely _love_ you," he smiled his dazzling smile, making her weak in the knees. "I know I do," he winked; she giggled dizzily.

There was a clattering behind them. "JACK!" Gwen's voice echoed in the stairwell; she then appeared behind the desk. Jack clapped his hands together and smiled. "Ready?" he asked, nudging Odessa in the shoulder. Odessa took a breath and nodded. Jack's smile widened; he took Odessa's hand in his.

"Coming?" he asked Gwen, who was still behind the desk. She shot him a dirty look and check her gun. She pushed past the other two, hitting Jack hard with her shoulder. She pushed the heavy door open and the three of them stepped out into the blaring sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6: Meanwhile in the TARDIS

Chapter 6: Meanwhile…in the TARDIS

"So, where to this time?" the Doctor asked loudly. "How about Woodstock, 3169; or maybe the very first Olympics?" he asked buzzing about the central console. "Oh, I know!" he screeched loudly, skidding to a halt, making the others jump. "Barcelona!" he flipped several switches and banged on the console.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to Spain!" Amy smiled happily, clapping her hands together. River laughed and shook her head. "Oh, mother dear," she sneered softly. "Oh, Pond," the Doctor cooed. "Not the city of Barcelona, the planet Barcelona!" he smiled broadly. "There's a _whole_ planet called Barcelona?!" Rory gaped. "Oh, father dear. There is so much out there that you don't understand," River patted him lovingly on his shoulder. Rory shot her a look.

The Doctor looked awkwardly around the room. "Barcelona it is!" the Doctor shouted, turning to the console to enter the information.

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched forward, jarring the quartet. It started to shake and spin, tossing them around like four life-size rag dolls. "What did you do?" River yelled over the roar of the engines. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" the Doctor yelled back. "What's happening?" Amy screamed, frightened. "We seem to be falling…" River called back. The Doctor attempted to read the blinking instruments. "Somehow, we're being pulled through time," the Doctor yelled over the rush of the shaking TARDIS. "I guess this means no Barcelona!" Rory bellowed, holding onto the staircase railing.

"What are we going to do?" Amy called at the Doctor. "Just hold on!" he shot back. He reached for the controls, but a shockwave tossed him back.

As suddenly as it started, the shaking stopped. There was a loud grinding sound and a soft thud. "You still leave the parking brake on!" River rolled her eyes. "I happen to like it!" the Doctor retorted, peeling himself off the floor and examining the console. The lights flickered then went out; only the dim glow of the console lit the large expanse.

The Doctor pulled the view screen over to him. He hit it once. "Anything?" River asked, helping Amy to her feet. "Nothing…" he shot back, hitting the screen again.

"Do we know where we are?" Rory asked, pulling himself up and coming down the stairs. "No," River retorted. She punched several keys and buttons on the console. "It looks like we've only got minimal power; only back-up lights; no scanner." She turned and looked at the Doctor. "What's wrong, sexy?" he muttered to himself sadly, caressing and banging on the console. "So, we don't know what is out there?!" Amy asked, fear creeping into her voice.

The Doctor turned to the door and smiled. "Well, no time like the present to go exploring!" And with that, he ran for the door.

River grabbed him by his shirt collar and turned him to face her. "I don't know what's out there; and neither do you." she wagged a finger at him. "I know!" he grinned. "Fantastic, isn't it?" He wiggled out of her grasp and made it to the door. He placed a hand on the door latch and turned back around. "Coming?"

Amy smiled widely and skipped over to him; Rory sighed and made his way over to his wife. The Doctor looked expectantly at River, who hadn't moved. "Well?" he asked, a devilish smile on his lips. He opened the door slightly. They were assaulted by loud city noises; he pulled the door closed again. "Is your interest piqued yet?" he raised an eyebrow. She sighed and pulled her gun from its holster. "What are we waiting for?"

The Doctor smiled broadly. "That's the spirit!" He turned his attention back to the door handle. He turned it with a small flourish; he took a step then stopped short. He turned back to the others. "Now, who wants to go first?"


	7. Chapter 7: Introductions with a Smile

Chapter 7: Introductions with a Smile 

"Where are we?" Amy asked looking around. "When are we would be a better question with this group," Rory stated plainly. The Doctor spun around, quickly taking in his surroundings. "Looks like Cardiff," he said. He inhaled. "Late July." He looked up at the sky, stuck an index finger into his mouth, pulled it out quickly, and held it up, as if checking the wind speed. "20…11, if I'm not mistaken," he spun to face the others, gloating. "2011…" he muttered, "good year…well sort of…"

The Doctor glanced around again. "Ahh, Millennium Center…" he mused aloud. "Love the silver…" he stopped short. His eyes grew wide. "Everyone, back in the TARDIS, NOW!" he yelled, pushing the others back toward the doors. "Why?" Amy whined, confused. "Because, I said so! And we need to go right now!" he stated quickly pushing her harder. River looked at him quizzically.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" she asked, planting her feet. He gave her a stern look then tried to smile; it was too forced and did not reach his eyes. "Nothing's wrong. I just think we should go before…"

"DOCTOR!" The word echoed loudly in the large open space. The Doctor froze and stiffened immediately.

Amy, Rory, and River turned toward the voice. They saw three figures coming quickly toward them. There was a tall man in front, leading the charge, waving his free arm wildly. He was followed closely by two women; one of which he had by the hand, pulling her along behind him.

"Do you know them?" Amy asked, leaning over to the Doctor. The Doctor's eye twitched. "Never saw them before. Let's go!" he took a step forward, toward the TARDIS door. "Well, they seem to know you, sweetie," River smiled. "And how do you propose to leave, my love? Get in the TARDIS and lock the door? She isn't working, remember?"

The Doctor opened his mouth in retort, then closed it again.

"DOCTOR!" Jack squealed as he skidded to a halt in front of the staring horde. "You've regenerated," Jack said breathlessly. He looked him up and down with a flick of his eyes. "You look younger… I like it," he smiled wickedly. The Doctor rolled his eyes and straightened his bow-tie. "No, Captain, that's Rory. I'm over here," the Doctor sighed. Jack blushed, cocked his head, and smiled. "Nice bow-tie." Amy and River groaned.

Jack then turned his attention to the trio standing behind the Doctor. His eyes first fell on River. He took a step forward, putting on his most devastating smile. "Captain Jack Harkness," his voice dripping with sweetness; he held out his hand. River smiled wickedly back, blushing ever-so-slightly. "Professor River Song." River took Jack's hand in hers.

"Now stop that," the Doctor stepped in-between the two. "Both of you, don't. Just don't," he gave each a look. "Jack, enough flirting," Gwen whispered. Jack dropped River's hand and clasped them both behind his back. He frowned slightly and looked at the Doctor, then back to River, raising an eyebrow. "Are you two…?"

The Doctor and River shared a quick glance; the Doctor raised an eyebrow; River smirked, shaking her head. "Spoilers…" she sang softly. Jack's eyes grew wide, reading the palpable tension in the air. "Okay…" Jack turned to Amy and Rory. "Jack Harkness," he smiled. "A-Amy," Amy stammered, smiling, lost in his eyes and bright smile. "Pleasure," Jack took her hand and kissed it gently. She giggled giddily.

Rory stiffened and cleared his throat loudly. "Rory, wasn't it?" Jack turned to Rory. "Yeah. My wife and I travel with the Doctor," Rory stated, placing an arm around Amy's shoulder, holding out his other hand to Jack. Jack took Rory's out-stretched hand. "Charmed," he bent his head and kissed Rory's hand. Rory looked at Amy, confusion on his face.

Amy looked stunned and confused. Jack lifted his head and looked at Rory; he winked flirtatiously, a devilish smile touching his lips. Rory blushed and dropped his head, staring at the ground, embarrassed. Amy shot a glance at the Doctor; he gave her a 'Yes, he's always like this, Pond,' look, sympathy in his eyes.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Jack clapped a hand to his head. "This is Gwen Cooper," Jack introduced. Gwen smiled briefly. "We've met before, I think," Gwen stated. "You didn't look… I mean, you looked different…" she stammered. "I tend to do that," the Doctor smiled, fixing his bow tie. "The whole looking different thing."

Gwen smiled curtly, shifting her weight slightly. A flash of blonde hair and sudden movement behind Gwen caught the Doctor's attention. He had forgotten about the other person in the large group; now, however, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He cocked his head, brows furrowing in thought. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; a feeling that was somewhat familiar. Odessa felt a hard gaze and looked up slowly; the Doctor stared at her intently. Their eyes met for the very first time; there was a palpable electricity in the air.

River observed the Doctor and Odessa's gawking match; her eye twitched, a slight twinge of jealously coursed through her. "And who is this?" River asked stiffly, taking a menacing step toward Odessa.

"I'm Odessa," Odessa stepped forward, sidling up next to Gwen; she smiled and waved at the assemblage. "Odessa," the Doctor mused, not taking his eyes off of her. "That's a pretty name." Odessa blushed. "Thanks." River rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. "Oh, please…"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor shot out a hand, ignoring River's outburst. "I know," Odessa smirked, not taking his out-stretched hand. The Doctor dropped his hand. "You know _what_ exactly?" River shot defensively. "River…" Amy placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. River glared at Odessa.

"Well, now that we all know each other, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Jack smiled, attempting to cut through the tension in the air.

"We – uh – sort of…broke down…" Rory stammered. Jack's eyes grew wide. "The TARDIS _broke down_? How is that even possible?" he gawked.

"That is a very good question," the Doctor mused, straightening his bow-tie.


End file.
